Twisted Horizon Short story collections
by itsmeLAURAAA
Summary: A collection of stories i write in Renesmee's point of view. Just because her story doesn't seem over yet, and because there is NEVER such thing as an ending to the stories everyone loves.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the baby grand piano in the corner, randomly tapping my fingers on the polished keys. I could never play an entire song, the music went from a familiar lullaby, to Moonlight Sonata, to Ode to Joy. My mind wandered about utterly unimportant things. My upcoming birthday, I couldn't really focus. I was a pathetic piano player.

"No, you're not." A voice rang out from across the living room. I jumped, and looked up to see my father leaning casually against the wall on the far side of the room. I sighed in relief, my heart was beating a bit faster from his unexpected entrance.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. You startled me a bit there." I said quietly, my fingers beginning another journey across the keys. Daddy chuckled once.

"You must not have been paying attention." He said smugly. His hearing was still a little sharper than mine. Hopefully that would change as I matured. But it was still strange that I didn't hear him enter. I must have been really zoning.

"Ha. Ha." I barked sarcastically, my fingers still lingering on the keys. He smiled lightly, then walked over and sat down beside me on the tiny wooden bench.

"Let's hear something." He said.

I thought for a brief second then began playing. He smiled as he recognized the gentle notes of the lullaby he had written for mom what seemed like so long ago. So much had changed in the course of a few years, beginning when Mom moved to Forks.

When I finished the song, Daddy looked to me and smiled lovingly. I smiled back. I knew he was proud of himself for teaching me how to play. I learned quickly, only because I enjoy music so much. I couldn't get away from the piano the first few days I was learning, because I was so eager to move on. I even fell asleep on this bench a few nights, and Mom had to carry me to bed.

Daddy then started playing the lullaby again, very absentmindedly.

"You know, when I wrote this, it was the strangest thing. I had just met your mother, and was so confused by her ways, because her thoughts were silent to me." He continued to play, "Our love was so new then. I never even thought we would last, never dreamed she would love me and want me forever. How could she? I was a monster, and here she was, an innocent human." His voice lowered to a whisper, and I don't think he was even aware of it. "I couldn't believe she loved me, married me. And I never imagined you would exist." He said, his voice almost incredulous . He ended the song and turned to me, "And yet here you are. The most perfect daughter a father could ask for. It's just unbelievably how amazing things turned out. I am _so happy_ for the first time in over one hundred years." He smiled, with his eyes bright despite the darkening color of thirst. I smiled too, Daddy never shared this with me before, and it was really nice to talk with him. Then he leaned over and kissed my head gently. I laughed. Then, without a word, we began playing a simple duet on the piano before us.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the overnight duffel that rested on the chair in the corner of the room. It had the few essentials. Toothbrush, mini-shampoos, brush, some changes of clothes and also some unnecessary needs of entertainment. I turned to my right to check the time. The clock read eight-thirty. I guess it was time to go.

Mom, Daddy and I were going up to Denali tonight to visit our family up north. We hadn't seen them in seven months, and Carmen wanted to see us again. Oh, and yeah, Jake was going too. It would have killed him to be away from me, if only for less than twenty four hours, especially with a house full of vampires. Which I didn't get at all. I was in a house full of vampires everyday. Plus, the Denalis are vegetarians, like us. So there was no danger.

I went to my elegant antique vanity and glanced in the mirror before making my way to my bedroom door. I shut the door gently behind me and ran into the living room where my parents were standing. Daddy was picking up two bags, while Mom turned to face me. "Have everything?" She asked.

"Yup." I responded, throwing my duffel to a more secure part of my shoulder. "I'm set."

"Good." Daddy said as he made his way to the front door. "We have to leave if we want to get to Denali by a decent time for your sleeping schedule."

I laughed a bit. "Dad, I'll be fine. I can sleep in the car if I get tired. Don't worry. Oh, that reminds me!" I scurried over to the tiny kitchen counter where my ipod was lying. I pressed the small, round button at the bottom and slid the lock off. Aw. Dang.

"What is it?" Daddy asked blandly when he heard my disappointed thought.

"Oh nothing, it's just it has only half battery. Do you have any idea where the car charger is?" I asked, examining one of the dozens of applications on the screen.

"Yes, it is still in the Volvo." He answered with the same bland voice. I looked up from my ipod and cocked my head. "Where is Jake?" I asked them.

"He's meeting us at the house with his things." Mom replied quickly.

"Now, let's get going!" Daddy called before disappearing out the door. I followed him with Mom right behind me. While Mom quickly shut the door, I clipped my ipod to my belt and put in my earphones. Mom tapped my shoulder. "Ready?" She asked with a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

I probably had the prettiest mother in the whole world. Even the small memories I had in the back of my mind of her when she was human; she was still beautiful. I remembered the day I first met her, my birth, but ever so barely. The most memorable thing was her eyes. Now, _my_ eyes. Even though they were bloodshot and tear-streaked at the time, they had been so full of love when she looked upon me. It was one of my most powerful, yet, most dim of my memories. Now, as an immortal, she was absolutely breathtaking. I only wished I could be as beautiful as her someday.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed to her, "Just take it slow, I can't always keep up!"

She laughed, then ran into the forest. Daddy watched her speed by, and I swear I saw her stick her tongue out at him as she passed. As I ran past Daddy, who was holding the bags still, he stopped me. "What?" I demanded with false authority. Daddy chuckled then bent down to my ear. "You do, Renesmee, you certainly do. And by the way, you already are." He whispered. Then he kissed my forehead before running into the trees.


End file.
